Takara no basket
by Blackat12
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Takara, and their childhood friend Satsuki Momoi all decide to join seirin high school, and join the basketball club, turning everyone on their heads. Let's not forget Takara's overprotective boyfriend and cousin, and then the other three remaining gaurd dogs. Hopefully the seirin basketball club will survive. Fem!Kuroko. AoKuro w/ slight GOMxKuro


Aomine daiki was resting his head on his desk as he waited for his shadow girlfriend to come back from signing the both of them up for the basketball club. He had promised his old teiko captain, and the cousin of his girlfriend that he would look after her wherever she chose to go.

And so now they were enrolled in seiren high school.

"Dai-chan!" and their childhood best friend would be the death of him as he waited for his shadow.

* * *

It was after school, and as aomine lay on the stage in the gym, he couldn't help but wish that he was with the other miracles. Now he wasn't by any means upset with takara and her choice of school, it was actually a really prestigious but not snobby school, unlike kise's choice of school. But that was to be expected from a school that was opened only two years prior.

No, what he missed the most was playing along side competent players.

Now he couldn't deny that while the upperclassmen had some pretty decent players, most of the freshmen were jokes. Now takara had told him to give the team a chance, as both grew up playing street ball, so they were very advanced for their age, but they were also spoiled by the fact that, for three years they had played with young basketball prodigies, and so they grew use to the expectation of the miracles standards.

Aomine was brought out of his somewhat somber thoughts as the young girl, Riko, he thought she her name was, called for everyone to line up, which made him think back to his first year in teiko.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Line up freshman!" The coach called out._

 _"This is so exciting!"_

 _"We might be on the first strings if we're lucky."_

 _Aomine couldn't stop smiling as the coach gave them all a once over, somehow not missing takara. As the coach was asking people to pair up, the gymnasium doors were thrown open and satsuki came barreling in, stopping before_ _the coach and bowing._

 _"Sorry I'm late sir! I was talking to one of my teachers. My name is momoi satsuki, and i wish to be teiko's manager!"_

 _And aomine couldn't hear what satsuki was talking to the coach about, but after 15 minutes he watched as satsuki was holding the coach's clipboard and practice proceeded as normal... until satsuki asked for every guy to take off their shirts. Of course everyone looked scandalized as he was the first one to comply. But when the coach asked the same thing, they grudgingly complied. They were then shocked as she went down the line commenting on how many exercises they were doing. Aomine just smiled as he heard all of the shocked whispers._

 _And then he was laughing as all the guys screamed when his other childhood best friend seemed to materialize out of no where and started explaining satsuki's ability.  
_

 _"Momoi-chan has been watching aomine-kun and I_ _play against adults since we were five. Because of that, she has developed a rather keen eye letting her see everyone's current potential, but also how they will grow as well."_

 _The coach nodded his approval of satsuki's ability. And then all hell broke lose as they realized there was a **Girl** among their starting practice line up._

 _"Why is there a girl here?!"_

 _"Shouldn't she be a manager?"_

 _"She'll only hold the team back!"_

 _As aomine heard all of this, he got the very strong urge to beat all of them up. How dare they belittle takara just because of her gender! He was brought out of his violent thinking by the coach however who scolded everyone, except him for saying such things._

 _"You should all be ashamed of your selves, judging just because of a gender. Because of that, you all will practice with the tiers for two weeks, except for aomine and takara. Satsuki, you will look after them in that time, for i have immature brats i need to monitor during their practice."_

 _And aomine watched as the coach walked out with everyone else, heading towards what he figured was the tier gym._

* * *

Aomine was brought out of his reminiscing when he felt a tugging on his arm. He looked over to see his shadow sitting beside him with a very annoyed expression on her usually blank face. He sat up and noticed everyone lined up was looking at him. Some were of awe while other's were of exasperation or impatience. He quickly jumped down from the stage and quickly joined the line, his shadow right beside him, though he noticed no one seemed to even notice takara.

He stood next to a red haired guy who looked like he wanted kill someone, while the coach evaluated him. And he wanted to laugh when the coach, finally done with her assessment, looked at her clipboard, before calling out for kuroko takara. He proceeded to push takara right in front of the coach, who looked ready to faint, but was saved by all the guys to start yelling about a female ghost.

Then he was pissed as the guy with glasses actually asked if she was a basketball player. Unfortunately -fortunately for glasses- aomine was stopped from punching certain sexist assholes when the door was thrown open and satsuki came running in, stopping right in front of the other girl, and asking if she could be manager. Riko looked hesitant to say yes before aomine decided to step in.

"She was the manager for teiko for all three years. In a way, she's just as much part of the miracles as the basketball players." And after hearing that, coach agreed to let satsuki be manager, though she wanted to test the pink haired girl for her self, which actually seemed to make satsuki happy.

Which of course probably caused her to say the next stupid words out of her mouth, aomine thought.

"Would you like to see Dai-kun and Taka-chan go one-on-one? No offense to the team, but right now they wouldn't last five minutes with the work out i have planned for aomine and takara. And while i know they can improve exponentially, they need to see what level they need to be at to at least have a chance against the miracles."

And while everyone could tell the coach was pissed at the jab, she could also understand where momoi-san was coming from. After all these two were from the generation of miracles, also known as the monsters from teiko. And she genuinely wanted to see just what she had managed to snag. So she agreed.

"I believe this will be good for the team to see exactly what type of power we managed to snag, but also it allows me to help make a training regimen for them. Everyone go to the bleachers, we're in for a show today." And everyone complied while aomine and takara silently made their way to the middle of the court where the coach stood with a basketball in one hand, with the other on her hip.

"We're only going for twenty minutes. I'll be the referee this time." And with that she blew the whistle and threw the ball up and quickly made her way to the guys on the bench, excited for the match. And to no ones surprise aomine was the one who got the ball first. Then it somehow disappeared before aomine's feet had touched the ground, and was already going through the basket, shocking everyone as they finally noticed the teal haired girl.

"To answer your question from earlier, i was in fact part of the generation of miracles. And i don't appreciate sexist remarks either."

And the guys had the decency to look ashamed. While the coach and satsuki looked thrilled at having another female put the boys in their place.

Then the game proceeded at such a fast pace, it was hard to keep up with. Of course everyone was shocked when aomine started to play with a street ball style, only to be thwarted by takara. And although most people wouldn't even have had a snow balls chance in hell to keep up with her when she seemingly vanished only to appear at the net, aomine would always almost appear in the next second and steal the ball back.

And when the twenty minutes were up everyone stared silently at the score, 53-57. Takara's match. Everyone could see just why a _girl was able to play on a all guys team. She was also a monster.  
_

Everyone was brought out of their awe as they saw aomine approach takara, almost looking like he wanted to kill somebody. Hyuuga started getting up in case takara needed help. While he was put in his place with her basket ball prowess, he still was a gentlemen and if aomine got physical he wouldn't allow it, after all a man should never lay hands on a lady. e stopped however by satsuki sticking her arm out. He was about to object before she looked at him and shook her head, an the look on her face told him that whatever was between them. So he decided to watch with everyone else what aomine would do.

* * *

Satsuki was slightly worried, but mostly curious as she had never been able to witness a match where they went against each other. She knew they did, but it was their personal time, and she knew that when takara was around aomine she loosened up and let her defenses down, and aomine wasn't as lazy or didn't as childish. Now while takara had warmed considerably to the her and the other miracles, it wasn't the same as with aomine. And while aomine did also have his serious moments with the miracles, it again wasn't the same as when it was just the two of them.

And she knew this because when they were in their first year of teiko she knew of their budding feelings for each other, so she would spy on them. But during their second year, she had gone to the roof where she knew them to be, and had witnessed a rather intimate moment between the two. Takara had been sitting cross-legged, and aomine had his head resting in her lap, and as takara was combing aomine's hair, she had leaned down and had given him a chaste kiss on the lips.

After that satsuki no longer spied on them, and simply waited for them to tell her the news. And she didn't wait long, for after only two months after the moment she witnessed, they had come to her one lunch period and asked if they could join her. Of course she happily complied, as while they had the same lunch period, they were in different classes during lunch, so could't always eat together. And it was then they casually told her.

Of course even though she knew, she was still genuinely happy for them, and aomine actually shoved a rice ball in her mouth so she couldn't make a fuss of it. Of course she got the memo not to freak out there, so waited until after school when they were walking home.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt hyuuga against her arm, and quickly put it down, turning back to look at aomine and takara.

But it seemed her worry was for nothing as she watched daiki and takara fist bump, before daiki threw his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to tease her, much to the teams shock, while satsuki just smiled, and then because she liked to fuck with daiki, she went and ran to takara and managed to steal the girl from her boyfriend, much to his annoyance. She just laughed at his face, before dragging takara to the bench and shoving her down and handing her a water bottle.

"Taka-chan! That was amazing! I knew you were great, but i haven't seen anyone beat daiki in a while. Maybe this will get him to train more. Oh! I just thought of something! Maybe you should tell sei-kun that your bo-" And everyone watched as aomine threw his hand over the pink haired girls mouth, effectively stopping her rant. Although they were slightly curious who sei was and what she was going to say.

That was quickly forgotten though as the red haired boy, kagami satsuki thought his name was, came over to stand right in front of takara. And knowing the danger he could be in, she quickly stepped on aomine's foot and clung tightly to keep him in place, as he was very possessive of takara, and became jealous easily. And satsuki sweat dropped at his command of takara.

"Let's go, one-on-one."

Of course takara just looked at him with a blank face before standing up and heading back towards the court, but was stopped by aomine who had put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't over do it. Your're still recovering from that surgery you had last year."

In response takara quickly turned her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, to quick for the other members to see it. And aomine knew that was takara's way of reassuring him that she in fact was okay to do a little more, and knew without a doubt that she would kick the red head's ass all the way back to last year. He smirked picturing the image.

* * *

Takara took a deep breath, and then closely studied her opponent. While she had never seen him play, he gave off a vibe very similar to that of aomine, but until she knew his style she decided she would stick to defense. While the team had seen her play, both aomine and her had actually held back, although the team didn't need to know that.

It was a requirement her cousin seijuro had made of all the miracles. For if the school they chose didn't work out, and they needed to change, it was better to have some backups that the previous team couldn't use against them. They were also forbidden to talk about the other miracle's abilities, unless they were going against them in a match and had to explain it to their team before said match.

It was momoi this time who was referee, as riko wanted to test her abilities as well. She gave takara a quick look, lingering on her left arm and hand, before facing forwars and stating the rules of the match.

"We'll only put twenty minutes on the clock. However as takara has already played a match before this one, if at anytime she gets tired, i'll allow fora two minute break." At this she turned to look at kagami, who surprisingly agreed. (Hey he might be a basketball nut, but being trained by a certain someone, he still understood that while women could be amazing basketball players, it was still good to treat them with respect, and forcing her to two matches in row without a break of any kind was frowned upon).

After that satsuki threw the ball up in the air and blew her whistle.

* * *

A/N: I have become obsessed with Female kuroko x aomine stories! I wish there was more, but sadly i can't find any. Anyway, this story was inspired by 'Princess of Miracles' by Starian NightZz, and 'A new beginning' by Caketops. Both stories aren't finished, but i really recommend reading them. I also updated this so hopefully it reads a little better. Also i figured you guys might like a little cliffy. Wanna guess who wins ;)

Sayonara

Blackat


End file.
